


Tinsel Talent

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 28:Tinsel, and for Dracoharry100's Christmas prompt: Christmas carolling.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Tinsel Talent

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 28: [Tinsel](https://i.imgur.com/3SnWLsG.jpg), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas prompt: Christmas carolling.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Tinsel Talent

~

“There,” says Draco, carefully placing the last of the tinsel on the tree and standing back to admire his work. “Isn’t it perfect?” 

“Uh huh,” says Harry. 

Spinning to look at Harry, who’s seated on the sofa and not looking up at the perfectly decorated Christmas tree, Draco frowns. “You like it?” 

“Mmhm.” 

Draco raises an eyebrow. “So you’re all right if I add some decapitated house-elf ornaments? Just to round things out?”

“Yep,” said Harry, turning the page of his Quidditch mag. 

“How about a dead bat tree topper?”

“Sure.” 

Crossing his arms, Draco huffs. “You aren’t even listening to me!” 

Blinking, Harry looked up. “Of course I am.” He glanced at the tree, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you promised decapitated house-elves? Also, I like bats.” 

“Ha, ha, you’re hilarious,” Draco said, tone dry. “So you _were_ listening, you just don’t care about all the hard work I’ve put into our tree.” 

A smile breaks over Harry’s face, and setting the mag aside, he stands, walking over to Draco. “I like the sound of that,” he says, sliding his arms around Draco’s waist. 

“The sound of what?” Draco drawls. “Decapitated house-elves? Why, Potter, what would Granger say?” 

“Not that, you berk,” grumbles Harry. “I meant _our_ tree.” 

“Hm.” Draco allows himself to relax against Harry. “Well, it would be more our tree if _you_ hung something on it, too.” 

“I plan to put lots of presents beneath it,” says Harry. “Does that count?” 

Draco smirks. “Lots, hm? Exactly how many constitutes lots?” 

“Greedy git,” Harry laughs. “You’ll see on Christmas Day.” 

Draco pouts. “But I deserve a reward after all that work I did to decorate the tree.”

“A reward?” Eyes gleaming, Harry leans in. “I’ll give you a reward.” 

Draco moans into Harry’s mouth as he seals his lips over Draco’s and walks him backwards until he’s up against the wall. Winding his arms around Harry’s neck, Draco gasps into his mouth as the kiss deepens. 

He doesn’t protest as Harry drags him to the floor, still kissing him, not even when Harry starts ripping at his clothes, but it’s when Draco’s back hits the wood floors that he winces, returning to his senses.

“Ouch! We have a perfectly good bed, you know!” 

Harry raises his head, his eyes gleaming with lust. “But I want you here and now,” he growls. 

“Too hard,” Draco whinges. 

Waving his hand, Harry casts a Cushioning Charm. “Now,” he murmurs, lowering his head, “where were we?” 

“Still too hard,” whines Draco. “And I have to be able to walk later since you said we were going Christmas carolling with your friends.” 

Harry sighs. “They’re your friends, too, and if you don’t want sex, just—” 

Huffing, Draco drags Harry down for another kiss, arching up beneath him. “I do want sex,” he pants once they separate. “I just want to be comfortable while you fuck me.” 

Eyes again gleaming, Harry nods, sits up, and seems about to help Draco up, too, when he pauses. “Wait. I know what we’ll do,” he says. Holding up his hand, he Summons the extra bags of tinsel Draco had purchased in reserve, and, ripping it open, spreads it on the floor. 

Draco freezes. “What the fuck are you—? Oof!”

While he’s being kissed within an inch of his life, Draco feels Harry’s power surge, and a moment later he’s surrounded by what feels like clouds. “What have you done—?”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” soothes Harry, and a moment later they’re naked, Harry’s skin’s sliding against his, and Draco can’t think anymore. 

Infused with the same desperation that seems to have taken hold of Harry, Draco clings to Harry’s shoulders as he quickly prepares Draco with hastily cast spells and minimal stretching. Not that Draco minds, he loves feeling Harry’s thick cock open him up. 

Soon enough, Harry’s sliding in and out of Draco, riding him with long, slow strokes even as he watches him, his breath escaping in little puffs. “So fucking beautiful,” he whispers, eyes locking with Draco’s.

Draco arches, trying to pull him deeper. “Come on,” he says, tone challenging even as he feels heat pooling in his core. “Fuck me!” 

The words seem to send a shock through Harry, who bends to the task and starts fucking Draco in earnest. When he leans down to kiss Draco, it’s too much. Pleasure crashes over Draco as warm seed bursts from his cock, coating both their stomachs. 

Harry rides out Draco’s orgasm, only letting himself spill inside Draco once Draco’s trembling stops. 

Once they catch their breath, Draco says, “Potter, if you think I’m cleaning up this mess, you are sorely mistaken.” 

Raising his head, Harry grins down at him. “It’s fine, it was totally worth it.” 

It takes days to get the tinsel out of all Draco’s crevices, so when they go Christmas carolling later, he isn’t surprised when Luna reaches over and plucks a piece of tinsel from his hair. “You look good with tinsel in your hair, Draco,” she says. 

Once she turns away, Harry leans in and whispers, “She doesn’t know the half of it. Forget the tree, next year I’m decorating you.” 

All in all, Draco can’t complain. 

~


End file.
